A hidden Dark side
by Myke
Summary: A dark secret plagues Jonathan Dark, and the Carrington Institute, but how long can it last ? My first ever Perfect Dark FanFiction ( Here, anyway )
1. Default Chapter

Jonathan Dark, Joanna Darks brother, woke up to the sound of the hissing radio receiver stuck on the side of his head, on another rainy Saturday morning. Jonathan lived in housing accommodation provided by the CI for it's staff, next to the Institute itself. He dragged his aching corpse out of his back-destroying, hard, cold steel bed, and answered the receiver; 

'What...?'

'Jon, it's Carrington here, we need you at the institute, there's been some more strange messages on the Vidcom...'

'So?'

'Well, we thought you might be able to decode them...?'

'Look, I've tried already, and to be honest, I can't be bothered again'

'Jon, we've all tried, and it seems to be important, so get your butt up here NOW!', Carrington was obviously having another one of his stressed days...

'Okay, okay, calm it, i'll be there soon', sighed Jon, still trying to shake off his hangover from the previous night's party, at the famous 'Pondpunk' bar.

'SOON ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, JON, I SAID NOW!!!'

It was definitely one of those days.

'Yes, okay, in a minute', said Jon through gritted teeth.

'Good, Carrington out'.

Jon was now becoming extremely unhappy. Saturday, one of his days off, was already ruined; he knew he would be stuck in Carrington's hellpit of an office for at least five hours. He glanced at the time on his eye computer, squinting as the numbers came slowly into view. 1:00pm. If he got back from the institute at 6, he'd still have enough time to get to Chicago at eight, for another 'meeting' as he usually said to Jo. Not Perfect, but good enough. Agh!, he thought, that word again. Perfect. It was beginning to drive him mad. He hated his pathetic, clumsy, stuck up sister; if it wasn't for her joining the CI, HE would have saved the planet. HE would have finished dataDyne. HE would have killed the Skedar king. And he wouldn't have been caught by some stupid Skedar kicking a crate on his head. But no, it was too late for that now. Thanks to HER...

He was burning up with hate, by the time he finally got up. He kicked away the beer cans and bottles from the side of the bed, and pulled on his boring brown CI outfit. He hated that outfit too, it made him itch like mad. 

'I'll have my revenge for this', Carrington, he whispered evilly, 'and Jo...'. Then puked all over his outfit.

Ten minutes later, after cleaning up the mess, and vowing revenge on everyone he could think of, he dug out the most boring shirt and pants he could find, thinking it would shut Carrington up. The CI clothes were no more, after meeting their demise shredded in the waste disposal. Wearing his new outfit, he strolled to the electronic chef, ordering a simple bowl of cornflakes - his EC wasn't working very well, and couldn't produce much, and Jon couldn't be bothered getting it fixed anyway. Instead of cornflakes came sparks, the smell of burning, and a bowl of machine-made milk. It came flying out of the hatch, just missing Jon, and smashed into his stolen pirate newly fixed home cinema. Sparks came out of that, and it promptly exploded, showering Jon with glass and electronic components. Jon was less than happy. In a fit of rage he tore his DY357 Magnum from its metal container, and proceeded to blow his electronic chef to pieces. Contented that it was thoroughly destroyed, he calmly reloaded six bullets into the barrel, and tucked it into his shoulder holster, which he then put on. Taking a cardboard bullet box from the magnum container, he put on his leather jacket, and headed for the Institute, nextdoor...

  
  


( The gunshots were unheard by people in the CI and surrounding area because of the soundproofed walls, placed to stop noises from the firing range. )

  
  


Jonathan took the lift up to the main floor of the CI, jamming his clearance card into the reader, and reluctantly having his pupils scanned. What a pathetic security system, he thought. His ear radio started to hiss with static again, and Carrington's irritating voice came through;

'Jon, where the hell are you ?, the messages are-...'

Jonathan tore the connector off his ear without saying a word and stamped on it, grinding his heel for effect. He pushed open the door to the CI, overlooking the landing area. The CI statue was immediately infront of him, kicking it over, he headed for the hologram room. Immediately greeted by;

'Not YOU again, don't you have a life ?', he replied 'I do, but do you ?', released the Magnum from it's den, and placed a bullet through the center of the woman's shocked face. Turning around, he left the room and headed for the firing range.

'I'm SURE I don't need to tell you what to shoot at!'

'Too right, you don't'

The magnum was once again released, ripping through Foster and his accomplice in a single shot. Jonathan headed to the offices...

  
  


'Where IS Jonathan ?, it's been forty-five minutes since I told him to get up here', questioned Carrington.

'He's such a loser', replied Grimshaw pathetically. Strange symbols flashed on the computer terminal infront of them, with Grimshaw recording each one.

'Maybe it's of Cetan origin ?'

'No, I don't think so'

The familiar 'ding' from the lift in the corridor outside informed them both that somebody had arrived.

'This has got to be him now', said Carrington. 

The door opened and Jonathan stood there;

'Hi, loser', screeched Grimshaw irritatingly. His eyes opened wide as he saw the gun.

'Bye, maggot', Jonathan replied. The gun roared, and Grimshaw was blown across the room, thudding against the back wall.

'Uhhh..', Grimshaw slowly looked down at the hole in his chest. 

'Nothing better to say , Grim ?, I know something that has...'

The Magnum roared another three times. Grimshaw shook, then slumped over, wasted.

Jonathan laughed and turned to face Carrington, who was stunned.

'Jonathan, what the HELL...?'

Smiling sarcastically, Jon took out the bullet box and replenished the supply in the barrel. Suddenly Carrington launched himself at Jon, pushing him against the wall. Thinking fast, Jon headbutted him in the face, snapped the barrel on his gun shut, and pistol-whipped the stunned Carrington on the head. Groaning, Daniel collapsed, semi-conscious.

'HAHAHA, Not so fast, you fat b*st*rd!, see if you can eat THIS!'

Jonathon released all six shots into Carrington's body, screaming madly...

  
  


Next door, Joanna and two other staff were working on a device to decode the messages when they heard the shooting and yelling. Quickly, telling the others to stay where they were, she ran out the room, grabbing her Falcon 2 from the table - she always kept it handy... 


	2. A great loss...

Jonathon looked up from his handiwork, and saw another worker crouched in the corner, whimpering. 

'SHUT UP!'

He quickly reloaded, and let rip again. Seeing his job was done, he walked to the terminals, and smashed them to bits with the gun handle. Then the door burst open, and a bullet ricoched off the wall next to him. Stood there was his sister, Joanna, pointing the Falcon directly at him.

'Jonathon, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ?!'

He looked around sarcastically,

'Oops, slip of the hand! What does it look like ?'

'You murderer, why did you DO this ?'

'They were getting on my nerves', said Jonathon calmly, still grinning.

'I should kill you now'

'Then you too would be a murderer, of your own brother, how ironic...'

'I never thought you would do anything this-'

Jonathon quickly kicked a bit of the shattered computer at Joanna, and as she was distracted, dived from her targeting, firing his Magnum at her at the same time. Quickly, Joanna ducked behind the door, as she saw Jonathon move and the bullet hit the wall just behind her.

'You can't hide, dear sister,

'Neither can you'

'Yes I can'

A few minutes of silence passed. Joanna tentatively kicked the door, and ducked back as it slid open. Nothing. She peered in. He was gone. Stepping in she instinctively pointed the gun around. Gone. Then she saw the tiny red door in the corner - he had crept into the device training area! She opened the door, and crawled in...

  
  


Jonathon laughed as he walked into the device training lab. Two scientists huddled away from him when the saw the gun.

'w-what are you doing here-'

The gun screamed again, sending both into the wall, dead.

  
  


Jo heard the booming of the gun nearby and cursed, knowing what had happened. She headed towards the device lab...

  
  


Jon walked over to the terminal on a nearby desk. If he remembered correctly...yes!. The devices were still there. He selected the cloaking device, and picked it up as it materialised on the desk nearby. He laughed out loud again, knowing he could outsmart his sister once and for all...

  
  


Joanna heard her brothers laugh straight ahead. The door in front of her flew open, she raised the gun...nothing. Where was he ?. A jacket suddenly flew at her from nowhere, and in the last moment she realised what he had done. She fired at the space in front of her, hoping to hit something before it was too late. A yell emanated, and Jonathon briefly appeared, blood hitting the wall behind him. The jacket covered her, and three shots rang out. That was the last Joanna Dark ever heard, as she felt a numbing sensation and hit the floor, dead. 

  
  


Jonathon cursed;

'Stupid b*tch'

She had successfully blown a hole clean through his shoulder, before he blew a hole through her face. Then he laughed out loud, realising he had completed his final 'objective'. He could lead a stress-free life, for a while, or so he thought. 

'Time to get out of this dump'

He headed for the hangar, clutching his wound, which was still bleeding heavily. 

'I'll Survive', he grinned contentedly to himself. 

One more target, he saw, as he walked in. 

'I just cleaned up here, so don't-'

BOOM!

'make a mess' finished Jonathon.

'Oh, and you missed a bit' said Jon to the corpse, grinning. 

He walked over to the Jumpship, opened the door, and activated the controls. 

Still in time for my 'meeting', he thought as he ascended into the sky...

On one of the remaining computer terminals in the CI, a message flashed up on the screen;

To all Institute members, the messages before were from me, Elvis!. Just a joke, hope I didn't upset anybody. It is very boring at the moment, just thought I would liven things up!. See you around...

  
  


Jonathon Dark landed the jumpship in the landing area near his accommodation, purposefully scratching another hovercar in the process. He headed back to the accommodation to change his bloodied clothes, fix up his wound, and stock up on bullets for his DY357 Magnum. After washing and changing to his 'normal clothes', and taking a tranquillizer for his gunshot, he went for some food from the EC. Remembering what he done to it a few hours previously, he cursed and kicked the remains, then decided to go for some food at a bar to satisfy his stomach. Re-holstering the magnum, he remembered the Falcon 2 he had picked up from Jo's body before leaving the CI, and put that inside his leather jacket, just in case. When he approached the jumpship, he saw another person looking at the huge scratch he'd left on their hovercar earlier. 

'This your 'ship ?', the man questioned, angrily.

'Sure is, why ?'

'YOU SCRATCHED MY D*MNED CAR!'

'And...?'

'YOU BETTER GET THAT WALLET OUT, OR YOUR GONNA PAY BIG, YA HEAR ?!'

'Who's gonna make me pay ?' - said Jon, sarcastically looking around.

'ME!'

'Bring...it...on'

The civilian lunged at him, infuriated. Laughing, Jon sidestepped, watching the guy smack into the jumpship, then executed a perfect karate chop to the back of his neck, grinning as he dropped to the floor dead, neck broken. Jonathon picked up the keys the guy had been holding, deciding to take the hovercar - he knew the cops would be after him, and the jumpship would only look suspicious. Besides, it was a pretty flash car, shame about the scratch though....

He decided to go to Tek-Burger, the best place he knew that was nearby. 10 minutes later he landed, starving. And being hungry got him angry. Going in, there was huge queues, and he wasn't going to find another place anytime soon, so he decided to shove his way to the front;

'OI!'

'Ow!'

'Watch it, mate!'

Ignoring the complaints, he finally reached the front;

'Excuse me sir, but would you please like to go to the BACK of the queue ?, there are other customers here...', the woman serving informed him.

'Shuttup and gimme a...' he looked at the illuminated display '... a mega-tek-burger'

'I said would you please like to go to the BACK of the queue, sir', she said more firmly.

'JUST GIMME A D*MNED BURGER!'

People began to mumble in the queue. Seeing things were going to get ugly, the woman served him quickly.

Suddenly from the entrance of the store;

'HEY, YOU, STOP!'

Two police officers burst in through the door. Jonathon looked around, then jumped over the counter and crouched. A bullet smashed through the display behind him, sending shattered plastic flying. People began screaming and yelling.

'Sh*t', he cursed, the cops had acted fast on this one, they must have seen the dead guy and followed him, they couldn't of known about what happened at the CI yet. 

'GET DOWN!', shouted one of the cops.

The customers still in the bar hit the floor fast. Jon took out Jo's Falcon 2 the magnum would be too slow in this situation. Still five bullets in the clip, one of the missing ones was still lodged in his left shoulder, not his shooting one luckily. He also remembered another clip in his jacket from his last training session. Quickly getting up, he took aim, and fired....


	3. Flying fun

...He hit the gun out out of one of their hands, noting it was a P18, one of the most powerful standard-issue police pistols available. Another bullet richoched off the counter next to him, denting the steel deeply. He turned and fired off two shots at the other man. One hit him in the arm, the other in the abdomem, sending him to the ground instantly, in agony. Good job they didn't have body armour on, Jon thought to himself, as he fired his last two bullets at the other cop who was retrieving his weapon from the floor. One bullet hit the guy in the chest, the other, fatally to the head. Jon breathed a sigh of relief, as he put in his spare magazine. Now that had been close. Standing up fully, he heard the serving woman whimpering in the corner.

'You call any more cops when I've gone, and I swear I'll come back and kill you, hear me ?'

'Y-y-yes'

'Good, I'm glad we have an understanding of each other'

With that he climbed over the counter, and standing on civilians cowering on the floor with glee. He laughed as he saw some of them had fainted. Jon smashed up the nearby vidcom with his gun handle, just to make sure, before concealing the weapon again. On his way out, he noticed the cop he'd wounded first was still breathing faintly, so he issued a series of brutal kicks to his head to make sure. Blood welled out onto the floor. Jon left the bar warily, but then came back in to some people's astonishment.

'Nearly forgot my burger', he said casually, walking out once more.

As he got back into the red hovercar nearby, he heard sirens.

'Oh, crap, not again'

Two police cruisers pulled up behind him, and four cops got out, heading into the bar. Some bystander outside must've seen / heard the shooting and called them!, unless the other two dead cops had called for back-up when they found him. Crime was a rare thing in that age, and if something ever did happen, there was a heavy price to pay, and it looked like Jonathon Dark was going to pay with his life unless he thought of something fast. Watching the bar entrance for a moment, he saw someone come out and look around, then they noticed him;

'THERE, HIM THERE! THAT'S THE MAN!'

The four cops came rushing out and aimed at the hovercar, at an amazing speed, shouting though a loud speaker;

'STOP THERE OR WE'LL OPEN FIRE!'

No chance. Jon took off as fast as he could, trying to ignore the twanging of bullets slamming into the side of the hovercar, one penetrating through the window glass, and passing straight through the burger. in his mouth, before ripping into the leather upholstery, inches from his head. Down below the cops quickly ran into their hover cars, the whole scene watched by lots of civilian onlookers. Jon sped away into the traffic, oblivious to the sound of blaring electronic horns. This was turning very nasty, far faster than he had ever expected...

  
  


Back at the silent Carrington Institute building, a slightly 'abnormal' craft landed in the special landing bay, behind the security checked garage doors. The occupant of the craft had been specially cleared to land there, although he was puzzled seeing somebody lyiing on the floor nearby, surrounded by red liquid. Aelphaeis Mangarae, or Elvis, as he was better known by, slid out from the craft with the darkened glass, and headed towards the body on the floor.

Elvis was safe from prying eyes inside this building, it was very well secured, and couldn't be gotten into without multiple special clearances, which he had. The meeting between the CI and Maians had been delayed, after the disastrous incident with dataDyne and the Skedar a few months earlier. Only the Government and CI knew about Maians and Skedar at the moment, the public were going to be informed when it could be assured there were going to be no more 'incidents', and Elvis was keeping a low profile until then, returning to Earth via a 'wormhole' once in a while. His craft, which went un-noticed amongst all the other strange shapes of hover-vehicle, even contained a fully functional human model, should anyone see inside. He had returned to the CI to see how effective his joke had been, after receiving no reply, and also because he hadn't visited in a while anyway.

  
  


Stepping over to the body he saw it was James Colburn, one of the vehicle mechanics, with a huge bloody hole in the chest. It was definitely a bullet hole. Was the CI playing a joke on him ?. No, Daniel or the others for that matter, would never play a gruesome joke like this...

He walked away from the body, very worried that something serious had happened while he had been gone. It was also very quiet, he realised. What was going on here....?. Heading out of the hangar and up to the main floor, he saw red splotches in a trail. Elvis began to run, following the trail, afraid. When he arrived at the main floor, the CI logo statue was on the floor. Something was very, very wrong...

  
  


Elvis ran up to the offices as quickly as he could, frantically pushing the lift button. A strong coppery smell came to his concealed nostrils. It was the smell of blood. 

'Hello, is anybody here ?, it's me, Elvis'

The small maian began to panic. He ran to Carrington's office, pushing the door open. The site infront of him made him drop to his knees. Elvis had seen a lot of violence and death in his lifetime, especially being the late ambassadors first bodyguard, heck, he had even been shot down and narrowly escaped death in the mysterious Area: 51, but nothing shocked him as much as this. The very people who had saved him from that hell-hole were dead, massacred in their offices. Elvis fainted.

  
  


Jonathon cursed, his lightning fast reactions barely saving him from a crashing death. He weaved his way through the rush-hour traffic, jerking the two control sticks that steered his battered car. He was panicking. Something he never did. The two cop cars were following him at a fast pace, catching up by the second. He knew he had to stay in the traffic, the cop cars were fitted with dual machine guns, but they would not use them in a busy area like this. On the other hand, the cop cars were fitted with ultra-powerful electro-magnets which catch on to other 'offending' cars, and if he was caught with one of those, he would await a certain death sentence in a prison. The prisons were also well-known for their notorious conditions, and the pain and humiliation the prisoners there were put through before their escape from it all - death. He swerved again, narrowly avoiding another oncoming hovercar. Jonathon was yet again breaking the law, not that it mattered in his situation; travelling at nearly 200mph when the limit was 50. He needed to come up with something fast, the cops were getting too close, they were bound to use that magnet soon. A narrow passage to his left hand side caught his eye. As quickly as possible, he turned, just getting into the passage, which was about 50cm wider than his car. Straight ahead, two metal stairways protruded out. Thinking faster than he ever had before, he flipped the car on to it's side and accelerated, now going 250mph, and just scraping the edge of one of the stairs. This was becoming insane. One of the cop hover cars rounded the corner well behind him, still in hot pursuit. The second one appeared too, but slammed into the wall at about 190mph, spinning dramatically and smashing between the two buildings, before exploding, sending shrapnel everywhere. Jonathon grimaced and set his jaw, preparing to pull out onto another main traffic stream. He shot out, turning again as quickly as he could, dodging through scores of hovercars. His heart sank as he looked behind saw what was behind him. Five more cop hovercars were now on his tail.

'Shit'

Then, without any warning, two began to open fire; bullets speeding through the air. These huge car-mounted guns made the familiar sound of RCP-120's, firing at 300rpm. Bullets sprayed through the air, hitting other civilian cars, and peppering his own with lead. The rear glass shattered, and Jonathon winced at bullets shattered the front windscreen, and thudded into the dashboard around him. He came up with a plan.... 


	4. Going down...

Joe Davis opened fire with the dual machine guns on his hovercar. This b*st*rd was going down. 

'Hey, cool it Joe, your gonna hit some civilian!', shouted his patner.

'I don't care, I want this man dead, no-one murders a fellow cop, let alone a few, and stays alive', he said coldly.

The luxury hovercar infront of them shook as bullets ripped through it, shattering the windscreens, and sending sparks flying. A civilian car nearby was peppered with bullets, and lost control, falling into the street and exploding far below.

'DAMMIT, LOOK WHAT YOU DID!, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF'

Joe's partner pulled his hands away from the firing button. 

'Get off me'

'You'll get prison yourself for that, you realise-'

'Hey, look, I got 'im!'

The red hovercar in front of them jolted, then fell, spinning fast. A few seconds later the explosion far below sounded in their ears.

'Yes, WOOHOO!, we got him!'

After a hiss of static on the radio;

'Well done, Joe, well done...

  
  


Jonathon switched of the ignition, and the hover system power just as the bullets stopped. The hovercar began to free fall, quickly picking up speed. This was going to be hard to pull off, and his life depended on it. 

Other hovercars zoomed past the windows as the car fell. It began to spin. This wasn't going how it should be, thought Jonathon. He looked out the window, trying to see where his destination point was. He saw it, and just in time, powered up the hover system. The car straightened out for a split second, and Jon swung open the door and leaped, flicking off the switch again as he went. Jon just managed to grab the rail, as the car started to fall again, and exploded on the street, 10 stories below. 

He had timed the jump perfectly, grabbing hold of the rail of a large steel emergency staircase, similiar to the one he narrowly passed in the chase, just as planned.

'Damn, my arm hurts', he realised climbing over onto the stairway.

In all the action, he had forgotten about his aching gunshot wound, the tranquillizers were now beginning wearing off, and that fall certainly hadn't done it much good.

'Stupid bloody sister'

Hundreds of meters up, the cops were starting to come down to see the wreckage. They luckily hadn't seen him jump, otherwise he too would be filled with lead by now. He started to walk down, pretending to be a normal civilian. The cops passed him, and landed a distance from the wreck. Dozens of people were gathering round both the wrecks now, so he would only be another face in the crowd. When he got to the bottom, he saw the cops walking to the wreck. Quickly he started to walk towards one of the hovecars on the street, desperate for a fast escape. When he was far away from the crowd, and hoped no one was watching, he put his elbow through a parked hovercar window, shattering the glass, and reached inside to open the door.

'HEY!'

Jonathon quickly spun round. A civilian in the crowd had seen him. This definitely wasn't good. 

'HEY, COPS, HEY!, THIS GUYS TRYING TER NICK ME CAR!', he shouted.

'Oh shit', cursed Jonathon. 

This was the last thing he expected anyone to do...

  
  


Elvis awoke on the cold, bloodstained marble floor, still nauseus from the sight. He dragged himself to his feet, feeling sick. Trying not to look in the rom again, he closed the door. Was Jo still alive ?, he wondered. She had to be!. He headed to the office next door...

His heart sank when he opened the door. Three bodies, and one was Joanna, a brown leather coat with bullet-holes covered in blood half-over her. Elvis burst into tears.

Fifteen minutes later, he recovered himself.

'WHO DID THIS ?!', he shouted, in a sudden mad fit of rage.

'WHO ?!...I swear I'll kill you, whoever you are...', he said darkly.

Then he spotted the magnum bullets...

  
  


Jonathon began to run, un-holstering his reloaded Falcon 2 and Magnum. He was definitely going to need them. The 10 cops behind him started to give chase, also un-holstering their weapons. With dismay he realised they recognized him as the guy they had just shot down. Now they would shoot him to death on site.

'Hey, how the hell did he survive THAT ?!'

'I thought we'd got 'im!'

The crowd went hysterical, running in all directions when they saw the guns. Luckily, some got in front of the cops, giving Jon a few extra metres. Then Jonathon spotted the empty, open cop cars. They certainly hadn't been expecting anyone to steal one. He changed direction, heading straight for the nearest one. As he leapt in he fired off a few shots at the cops, who had pushed their way past the crowd, hitting one in the arm twice, and another once in the leg, grinning at their cries of pain. He had them now. This, for a change, was going to be a lot easier than he thought. The dashboard in front of him had a single red button on the end of a direction stick which stuck out more than everything else. Jonathon laughed out loud once again. He pushed the button. The two mounted guns roared into action, large flames escaping from the barrels. Boy, was this gonna be fun!. He controlled the guns, aiming with the protruding directional stick, and laughing himself to tears. The cops started yelling, diving to the floor as bullets thudded along the ground around them, spraying up bits of concrete from the road. Two cops went down instantly, the ones he'd wounded earlier, holes blowing open their bodies, blood spraying. The noise was tremendous, and the whole car shaking with the recoil. He aimed for the three who were trying to run, half ducked down, sending them flying back with the force, and also perforating some of the running, screaming civilians nearby. Then the ones who were rolling along the floor, trying to make themselves harder targets. These were harder to hit, but still fun, Jonathon thought. This was too easy. They couldn't even shoot back, because of the hovercars' bullet proof armour. The remaining offenders didn't last long. Nine down. Where the hell was the other one ?, Jonathon wondered, releasing the trigger at last, and examining the carnage he' d created around. Nine downed cops, four dead civilians. Smoke curled from the dual barrels in front of him. It seemed quiet now, apart from the screaming people running around, and the hovercars whooshing overhead. Suddenly someone leapt through the open door, tackling Jon onto the seat and punching him in the face. Jon kicked the man off - it was the missing cop. He drew out and raised his Magnum, firing off a shot. The cop ducked just in time. 

'I was the one who shot you down, and you ain't gonna escape me again', he seethed.

'You never shot ME down, you shot my 'car, and oh yes, you also shot down an innocent civilian too, didn't you ?'

The cop lunged at him again, clawing his face and punching him in the stomach. Jon grabbed the mad cops head and smashed it into the dashboard hard. The cop fell back onto the seat, dazed for a second, blood pouring from his nose. Jon whipped him in the stomach with the end of his gun, winding him, and then dealt a few painful blows to the chest. This bought the cop to his senses, and he started attacking again, with brute force. He thrust Jonathon off him, into the windscreen, cracking it, and dealt another hard punch to his already bleeding face. 

'Die, d*mn you, DIE'

This guy was a good fighter, Jon realised, being kicked in the stomach again. His shoulder was killing him. The cop pulled a flick knife out of his sock, and slashed out with it, ripping Jon's bloodstained shirt open, and drawing a deep wound across his chest.

'Agh'

Red blood welled out. Jon fought on, unfazed, seeing red. The cop lashed out again, ripping the shirt further but narrowly missing Jon. Jon quickly kneed him in the face, spraying more blood from the cops gushing nose, and then hit him in the face another three times. Blood spattered from is battered face, onto the seats around. He thrust upwards with the knife again, but Jonathon grabbed his hand just in time, and turned it back on him, pushing it towards the cop. They struggled, both pushing as hard as possible. The cops strength weakened slightly, and Jonathon took advantage, forcing all his weight down at once. He won. The knife went straight into it's weilders lower gut, making him scream in pain as blood oozed out fast. Jon twisted it, making the guy scream again, until he choked on the blood welling up through his throat. Jon got up, taking his weight off the knife. The cop lay on the seat, bleeding heavily, his breathing gradually growing fainter. Jon picked up the discarded magnum, raised it to the cops head, and fired a single shot.

'See you in hell...'

He slowly got out, panting for air. DAMN what a fight. He hoped he would never have to go through another like that. He broke into a half limping sprint, not even bothering to re-holster the gun. A few people were gathered around, shocked at the massacre scene. As quickly as he could, he put his gun handle through another hovercar window, ignoring the gasps around him. He had to get out of this place. He pulled open the door from inside, jumped in, powered it up, and fled, heading to the CI again, the only place he knew he could be safe, at least to think for a while. It would only be a matter of time until the cops realised who he was. Good job he wasn't as well-known as his sister. 

  
  


Perhaps she was good for something after all...


	5. The realization

Elvis instantly realised whose the bullets were. dataDyne, the only other group that used that gun, were now no more...the corporation had been bombed by a Skedar ( a flawed corporation ). Jonathon. Was he still alive ?. Had he been captured ?. He couldn't have been. There was nobody who could have taken him. The Skedar were a fallen race. There were no signs of a break in, and it would be impossible anyway with the CI's new security system. Then he remembered, the jumpship had been missing from the hangar. Jonathon was the only one who knew how to fly it. But why would he do something like this, WHY ?!...

  
  


Elvis suddenly began to feel endangered. He ran through the silent, bloodied building, back to the deserted hangar. Heading to his ship, he reached into the weapons compartment there, he wasn't going to touch any of the CI's weapons. Grabbing a phoenix, he felt a lot more secure. Something bad was going to happen, he could sense it. A craft sounded just outside. Elvis dashed behind a pile of crates nearby, just as one of the hangar doors bleeped, registering security clearance, and began to raise. A yellow and red hovercar flew in with a broken window, landing clumsily, and fast. A familiar face appeared, bloodied and panic-stricken...

  
  


Jonathon leapt out of his last stolen vehicle, panicking, the reloaded gun still in his hand - he felt safer with it like that. He started to run towards the hangar exit ramp. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange sounding shot smashed the glass ahead of him, and a familiar voice sounded out, echoing in the empty space of the hangar behind him.

'Stop RIGHT there, Jonathon Dark.' 

This was becoming far too much for one man to handle. He froze. There was no time to turn and shoot, he had a feeling the gun that had just been fired was aimed at the back of his head. 

'What the hell are you doing here, you screwed up piece of alien shit ?'...

  
  


Elvis had the gun pointed directly at the back of Jonathon's head. What Jon had just said gave the game away, it HAD been him after all

'Drop the gun, Jon, and tell me why you did it'

Dropping his magnum reluctantly, he replied;

'Did what, maggot ?'

Elvis fired just between Jon's feet as a warning, and began to walk slowly up to him.

  
  


Jon heard the stupid creature approaching him.

'You know what I mean', said the alien coldly, now directly behind him.

'You mean...the murders', said Jon, watching the aliens reflection in a fragment of shattered glass nearby.

'Yes', said Elvis firmly.

Jonathon summed up all the energy he had left.

'Aaahh...well-'

He quickly kicked backwards, as he saw Elvis' reflection turn it's head slightly, sending the small maian flying onto his back, winded, a few feet away. Lightning fast, Jon scooped up his magnum, and spun round, pulling the trigger rapidly. The gun didn't fire. The barrel had flipped out when he dropped it, d*mn. He ducked and rolled behind some crates as shots from what he recognized to be a maian phoenix whizzed past him. Reloading his weapon, he thought about what to do next...

  
  


Elvis recovered himself slightly, releasing a few shots from his phoenix at this traitorous human being. His stomach was in agony, Jonathans kick really had some power. Jon stopped fiddling with his magnum and rolled away, just in time to avoid the shots. Now Elvis was fighting for his own life, as well as vendetta for what had been Joanna and the others. He reloaded and switched to explosive shells, they would definitely be needed in this situation. Ducking and dashing behind what he assumed to be Jonathans hovercar, his mind began to puzzle again. Jonathon had always been so friendly and....sarcastic, but this ?. What had happened to him ?. He was so different...

  
  


Jon rolled out again, finger on the trigger. Where was that stupid alien ?. His question was answered as Elvis rolled out again, the phoenix making the sound that gave it it's name this time. The sound of the legendary Phoenix. Small explosions erupted around him, igniting a patch of oil on the floor nearby. 'Crap!' 

Jonathon let his DY-357 roar. Two shots twanged off the hovercar, near Elvis' head. A third punctured the windscreen, cracking the glass. Elvis disappeared from view again, and Jon twisted back behind the crate, breathing fast and hard, and reloading the final bullets into his gun. Six shots. One to that green bastard's head and it would all be over. For a while. He started to come up with another plan... 

  
  


Elvis ducked down again. That had been way too close. He listened to the usual 'ssshrreeek' as he dissolved an orb into the gun. His final orb. He never had expected to need to use this weapon. Eight shots, and one needed to kill this traitor once and for all. He slowly looked up over the bonnet of the hovercar, and came up with a plan...

  
  


Jon automatically flinched as he heard the phoenix's cry again, distracting him from his plan even though he was behind cover. Suddenly a large explosion behind threw him back against the crates he was hiding behind. 

'SHIT!', he cried, shocked and slightly burned by the heatwave.

Elvis had hit one of the oil barrels nearby with his explosive shells. Jon looked around to see if there were any more.

'OOOHHHHHH SHIT!'

There was one right next to him, why hadn't he thought of this before ?!. The phoenix screeched again. Jon leapt. The barrel exploded, propelling him forward across the floor. Shocked and temporarily deafened and burnt, he got up, sliding on more oil, and began to run frantically. He felt a strange hot sensation near his foot as he ran. 

'AAHHH!'

His foot was on fire! 

'Elvis you alien maggot SHIT!' 

Jonathon began to run towards Elvis, firing off all his shots as he ran. As if in slow motion, the bullets all pounded around Elvis, each one missing him by millimetres. Elvis got up, took aim, and fired...

Jon went flying back as three orbs blew into his chest and abdomen, throwing him limp to the floor, a few metres back. A few slow seconds passed. Elvis walked towards the body, speechless. Jonathon was still alive, but dying, gaping holes in his chest. He coughed faintly, spewing blood onto the floor.

  
  


As he lay there numb, his life slowly escaping, something triggered in Jonathan Dark's mind. What have I done...? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE ? The realisation of what he'd done slowly crept into his mind. He'd murdered everyone. Killed his friends. Killed his family. Killed innocent people from other innocent families. Killed every member of the Institute he had worked years for and would have done anything for. Killed himself. Why ? WHY ? What the hell for ? Because he had been jealous of his sister. A brave woman who saved the planet, narrowly avoiding death herself, until being killed by the person she trusted most. Her brother. He had destroyed himself, torn himself apart, because of jealousy. He'd been getting drunk and legless, being a lowlife, ruined himself, because of the one thing which had polluted him. Jealousy. He began to cry, as agony swept across his tattered body. The pain set in. He wa s paying for what he'd done. He slowly opened his teary, bloodied eyes. A black hole waited him. Behind it was the face that had given justice for what he had done. Elvis. He mouthed as best he could 

'I'm sorry'.

  
  


Elvis pointed the gun directly at Jonathans contorted face, which was twisted in agony, as he half opened his eyes. He was trying to say something. Elvis ignored him. 

'Shut up and die, Jon, you traitor. Go straight to the hell you came from. I hate you, and so does your sister, wherever she is now. So does the whole Institute'

  
  


That was the last thing Jonathon Dark ever heard. 

  
  


Elvis breathed a sigh of relief as Jonathon Dark breathed out his final, long breath. He turned to walk straight to his craft, and inform the Maians about what had happened. Suddenly there was a voice from the hangar door.

  
  


'We're done, Sir.'

'Good, open it up' 

  
  


Elvis didn't know what to do. He was standing in the middle of the empty hangar, nowhere to run. The huge hangar door opened. 

  
  


'Holy...'

'What the hell...?'

'Shit'

'Oh my...'

'Jeeez'

  
  


The government agents were stunned. They had been sent to investigate the huge explosions heard inside after their calls weren't answered. The whole scene appeared infront of them as they finished hacking the door security system. A Maian was standing a few metres away, looking stunned, a phoenix pistol in his hand. Blood was everywhere, bullet holes filled the walls, flaming pools of oil were scattered around, and two human beings were dead on the floor, one with shredded clothes and burnt skin. Shattered glass was also all over the floor, and a strange looking craft was positioned next to a battered hovercar. 

  
  


'Looks like the Maians have declared war on us, Sir...'

'Looks like they have...', said the commander, dazed by the sight.

  
  


One of them raised a Dragon machine gun and aimed it at the aliens head...


	6. The truth

Velvet Dark leaped on the dragon-wielder, wrestling him to the floor and knocking his gun away. The other four men turned, shocked, as Velvet knocked him out with her fist. Velvet knew she shouldn't kill any of them, they were on her side, but she couldn't let them kill Elvis either. One of them levelled his Dragon at her. She quickly ducked and swept his feet with her foot, sending him to the ground. She looked up to two Dragons pointed at her head, and in the corner of her eye, one trained on Elvis too.

'Shit, I'm getting too old for this'

Throwing up her hands in disgust, she surrendered.

'Just what THE HELL did you think you were doing, and who are you?!', one of the government agents questioned.

'Trying to save an innocent from certain death', she replied, seething.

'You mean that alien ?'

'Yes'

'Have you seen what he did ?!', shouted the man, outraged.

'You never learn, do you ?. With you government forces, it's always shoot first and ask questions later.'

'He was stood in the centre of a massacre scene, gun in hand, and you say that creature is innocent ?'

Velvet began to explain her story, how she had seen her brother murder everyone in the building. Apart from her. In fact, he hadn't know she had still even existed. Velvet had been missing a long time. Nine years. Before Joanna had even known about where her older 'sis' went to work. Velvet remembered the scene clearly. She and her brother Jonathon had been on a mission together deep in a desert, recovering Alien technologies from a crashed Maian ship, incase they were discovered by someone. It had been very hot, and the mission was in pitch black to avoid discovery. The problem was, there was already someone there. In fact there had been ten people there, concealed in the darkness. dataDyne agents. That had been in a time when the two companies didn't even know each other existed, it was merely a coincidence they met there and then. And what a meeting it had been...

  
  


Jonathon stuck his hand inside a storage cupboard in the wrecked Maian saucer, grasping for anything that could be in there, trying to hold his flashlight too. He couldn't leave anything that might be discovered. Soon this wreck would be stripped bare, nothing but a chunk of rended, destroyed metal, ready to be blown up with the C4 charge Velvet was messing with.

'Hey, pack it in, you'll blow us to hell with that!'

'Sorry Jon' she apologised, returning it to it's fireproof steel box. 

He continued his search, trying to ignore the dead alien in the seat next to him.

'How do you reckon this poor guy crashed ?' he said, motioning with his head.

'This is creepy Jon, hurry up', said Velvet, ignoring his question.

'Try helping then, sis'

Velvet also began checking some storage containers, as far away from the corpse as possible.

Silence and the cold pounded at the agents' minds. 

'Hey, Jon, I think I just heard something outside', Velvet cocked her head. 

Jon's heart was pounding, although he pretended not to be scared.

'It's just the heat playing at your mind, now get on with your job!'

Velvet stood for another moment, listening intently with a scared impression on her face.

'Jon, I've got a bad feeling about this, I want to leave NOW. Just set the bomb and let's go'

'Yes, I want to go too, but we can't guarantee everything will be destroyed in the blast. All I need to do is collect the small items so they don't get scattered around and discovered'

But they'll be covered up by the sand anyway-'

A shout emanated from the darkness a small distance away, interrupting Velvet's argument.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ?', she whispered.

They were both becoming terrified, despite the pistols they carried for safety. This was far too creepy despite their ages. Jon looked out through the gaping hole in the side of the craft. 

'Give me the C4'

She dug it back out from it's case, handing it to Jon. Carefully, he set the timer for 30 seconds, and strapped it to the dashboard.

'Run', he hissed.

Jon leapt out, running as fast as he could towards the jumpship nearby, guiding himself with the flashlight. Gunfire suddenly sounded behind him, tearing through the silence. Sand thudded and sprayed up into the air around him, blowing in his face. He swept it away with his sleeve, determined to escape. Where was Velvet ?, he suddenly thought, diving through the open door as bullets rebounded off the metal in the ship.

Velvet struggled with her foot, it had gotten wedged between two small containers!. Gunfire erupted nearby.

'Shit'

She was surely dead. The C4 was bleeping nearby, counting down each second. Ten at least had already passed. She began to panic, the worst thing she could possibly do in the situation, pulling at her leg like there was no tomorrow. There wasn't going to be at this rate, she thought, terrified. Men's shouts sounded amongst the racket. What the hell was going on ?. How did these people know they would be here tonight, whoever they were ?. They had obviously been prepared, she realised as a man dressed in black, carrying a large rifle and wearing what she recognised to be night vision goggles dashed past the ship, oblivious to her struggles inside. The C4 was at least up to twenty seconds by now. Velvet had never been so scared in her life. She then realised what she had to do. She was too far away to reach the C4, and even if she could reach it, there was nothing she could do. The alien containers were far too heavy to even nudge, and Jonathon was obviously dealing with his own 'problems', hearing the yelling again, followed by gunfire. She quickly bent down, and wincing, snapped her ankle with a quick twist of the hand, learnt in the Institute training. It was the only thing she could do to save her own life. Her foot went numb, and she pulled it out the tight gap, trying to ignore the agonizing pain shooting up her leg. 

24...

25...

26...

Velvet limped through the opening, gasping in pain, and stumbling into the freezing darkness, which kept lighting up with the bright flashes of gunfire. She saw the jumpship about ten metres away, the large door just closing as it was lit up by gun-muzzle flashes. Men dressed in black swarmed around it, firing with their loud rifles. The blue jets roared and the ship raised into the air, sparks spraying from the bullets connecting with it. 

'Jon, NO...!', yelled Velvet, in the despair of the moment, collapsing to the cold sand beneath her.

'Hey!'

A man had spotted her. He took aim at her head with his rifle, and fired, the shot roaring through the night...

  
  


Jon gazed out the cockpit window, safe inside the bullet-proof jumpship. Velvet was staring up, looking shocked as he took off. She collapsed to her knees, screaming something. There was nothing he could've done, panicking, and he'd dropped his gun on his frantic dash for the ship. One of the men below turned and aimed at his sister.

'NOOO!', Jon screamed, as her head jolted back, blood spraying...

The Alien craft then exploded, flashing light across the whole scene below, temporarily blinding him. He swore he would get revenge on these ruthless people, whoever they were, and remembered that dreadful night until the day of his death, nine years later. 

  
  


That was the real reason Jonathon Dark had been so angry when his younger sister destroyed dataDyne years later, the very company, he later realized, that had killed his sister, and scarred his mind for life, giving him endless nightmares and visions of that scene as he had taken off. Joanna Dark had unknowingly stolen his opportunity for revenge...

  
  


Velvet had been assumed dead anyway. In truth, she had awoken seven years after that night, from a supposedly un-recoverable coma. She had survived a broken ankle, a gunshot wound to the head, and severe burns, as well as dehydration as she had lain in the desert for two days before being found by a passing hovercar, only just alive, but in a deep coma. The doctors and surgeons nearly switched off the life-support, until she showed faint signs of recovery. After spending two years retracing her life, due to amnesia caused by the gunshot wound, she found her way back to the CI. After being re-trained in secret, so as not to shock her brother and sister, she felt ready to show her face once again. Then, before the chance arose, she had seen her brother kill everybody she once knew, and hidden, in shock, until now. What had caused him to do this ?


End file.
